Memórias
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Pansy o odiava. Pansy o amava. Às vezes os sentimentos se confundem. Até onde isso poderia levá-la?


O dia estava extremamente agitado. Uma profusão de documentos parecia se reproduzir sobre a mesa de Harry no ministério.

"Preferia estar lá fora caçando bruxos das trevas como antes." – pensou e suspirou profundamente.

Coordenar o departamento de aurores não era exatamente o que havia imaginado, quando lhe ofereceram o cargo.

A burocracia existia e era necessária uma organização incrível para que fosse cumprida com rigor.

Por mais que desejasse retornar à ativa nas ruas, sabia que não tinha mais o mesmo vigor da juventude.

A idade chega para todos. Até o famoso Harry Potter envelhecera e ficara com os reflexos menos ágeis.

Claro que ainda era excelente em duelos e conseguiria vencer a maioria dos novatos que treinava, mas...

"Velhinho..." - riu de si mesmo.

Pensou em Ginny e em como ela ficara feliz quando lhe contara sobre a função administrativa.

"Já não era sem tempo, Harry Potter. Está na hora de descansar um pouco e deixar outros se divertirem também." – dissera com um sorriso.

Sim, ela tinha razão. Gostava tanto de seu trabalho de auror que era mesmo uma certa diversão, ainda que ele levasse tudo a sério e fosse muito competente em suas atividades.

Estava lendo um memorando sobre um bruxo que fora preso dizendo ser a última horcrux de Voldemort, tentando lançar maldições imperdoáveis sobre seus possíveis seguidores.

"Por Merlin. O caso desse é para o setor de psiquiatria, não para Azkaban. Depois de tantos anos ainda me aparecem malucos com essa conversa." – rabiscou uma recomendação de avaliação médica e passou para o próximo documento da pilha.

Antes mesmo de começar a ler, teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo patrono de Ronald que irrompeu pela janela de sua sala.

"Venha ao St. Mungus. Não demore. Urgente." – a voz do amigo e companheiro de trabalho saiu da boca do terrier, que desapareceu assim que o recado foi transmitido.

Ficou preocupado que houvesse alguém ferido. Pensou em Hermione e nas crianças.

Aparatou em direção ao hospital logo após enviar uma mensagem ao auror de plantão no escritório, caso precisasse localizá-lo.

Chegou na recepção e ia perguntar sobre Ronald, quando o mesmo entrou pela porta lateral, acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos castanhos longos e cacheados.

- Harry vai entrar comigo, Aline. – informou ele para a medibruxa, que assentiu e sinalizou para a recepcionista que os acompanharia na visita.

- O que houve, Ron? – perguntou Harry, enquan to cumprimentava educadamente a mulher.

- Há alguém na ala psiquiátrica que você precisa ver. – o ruivo parecia preocupado, o que fez Harry lembrar-se do memorando do "horcrux".

- Mais um maluco dizendo que é Voldemort ou algo assim? – uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios dele.

- Não. – disse Aline, muito séria. – É Pansy Parkinson. Lembra-se dela?

- Claro. Mas não ouço nada sobre ela há muitos anos. Nunca fomos muito próximos. – isso era algo delicado a dizer, uma vez que ela sugerira entregá-lo à Voldemort no dia da batalha de Hogwarts. – Mas o que há?

- Ela pediu para falar com você. Aliás, pede isso há algum tempo, porém suas condições de saúde inspiravam intensos cuidados e a equipe médica achou melhor que ela não tivesse visitas. – esclareceu ela.

- E ela está melhor? – quis saber Harry.

- Ao contrário. Sua saúde está ainda mais delicada, talvez não consigamos mantê-la viva por mais uma semana. Infelizmente sua família nos procurou tarde demais. Uma maldição ricocheteou e ela está sofrendo com isso há meses. Recusou-se a vir ao hospital ou mesmo a consultar um especialista particular. – informou.

- Qual foi a maldição que a atingiu? – o chefe dos aurores demonstrava sincera preocupação, apesar de tratar-se de alguém que sempre o odiara.

- Não sabemos. Ela era estudiosa das artes das trevas e desenvolvia feitiços próprios. Como eu disse, ela recusou-se a procurar ajuda e também não quis dizer o que aconteceu. – Aline parou em frente a uma porta da ala de enfermarias particulares. – Não se preocupe, ela está sem sua varinha desde que tentou amaldiçoar uma das enfermeiras que lhe deu uma injeção.

Afastou-se da porta e deixou que os dois homens entrassem no quarto, que estava na penumbra.

Quando Harry pousou os olhos nela, assustou-se. Pansy estava irreconhecível. Pareceu-lhe muito mais velha do que realmente era e sua pele estava muito pálida e sem vida. Olheiras profundas e escuras emolduravam-lhe os olhos. O sofrimento que a acometia era visível.

- Ron... – começou.

- Sim, eu já a havia visto. É lamentável. Ela até que era bonita. – como sempre o ruivo perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado e guardar o comentário para si.

Tendo ouvido o som de vozes em seu quarto, Pansy entreabriu os olhos e reclamou.

- Idiotas! Saiam daqui! Deixem-me em paz!

- Pansy? Sou eu, Harry. Você me chamou, lembra-se?

- Harry? Harry Potter? – Pansy estreitou os olhos e observou com atenção o homem à sua frente.

- Sim, Pansy. – ele aproximou-se da cama e aproximou sua mão para segurar a dela. – Como você está?

- Péssima. Vivendo os últimos dias de vida, penso que já deve ter percebido. – disse ela com amargura.

- Mas o que foi que houve com você? Sempre foi boa com feitiços, poções. Não posso imaginar como pôde...

- Não há tempo para explicações, Harry. Preciso que veja uma memória minha. E quero que esse traidor saia daqui agora. – olhou com desprezo para Ronald que fez uma careta e foi logo saindo.

- Estou lá fora, caso precise de algo.

- Está bem, Ron. Obrigada.

Harry perguntou-se de que precisaria, estando na presença de uma moribunda, desarmada de sua varinha.

- Criatura imbecil. Como consegue aguentá-lo? – Pansy fez um muxoxo e Potter desconversou, fingindo que não a ouvira. – Mas vamos logo a isso. Entre na minha mente, tenho pouco tempo, sinto isso. Sei que Snape o ensinou Legilimência muito bem.

- Sim, depois que consegui dominar a Oclumência... – iniciava uma explicação, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Deixe para lá, está bem? Apenas entre na minha mente agora.

Harry achou por bem deixar a conversa de lado e fazer o que ela lhe pedia. Afinal, o que seria? A curiosidade o fazia pensar se a mulher queria entregar alguém que houvesse feito algo errado e que ela havia descoberto, talvez algum crime menor que ela mesma houvesse cometido.

Apontou a varinha para ela e num instante estava atravessando uma nuvem escura, chegando à Hogwarts em pleno inverno.

A neve deixara um espesso tapete branco na entrada do castelo, flocos caiam suavemente emoldurando os parapeitos das janelas.

Alguns alunos corriam para a porta principal para refugiar-se da tempestade que se aproximava e então ele a viu.

Pansy estava com suas vestes escolares, a gravata com as cores Slytherin meio frouxa em volta do pescoço, as pernas cobertas por uma meia grossa e botas de cano alto pretas.

Ela seguia apressada para dentro do castelo e Harry tratou de acompanhá-la.

Fizeram o caminho tão conhecido para as masmorras, passando pela porta da sala de poções e os aposentos de Snape.

Chegando à sala comunal, a garota subiu para o dormitório das meninas. Não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas ela, que sentou-se na cama de dossel e começou a despir-se.

Um tanto encabulado, Harry tentou olhar para o outro lado, mas pensou em como ela era bonita naquela época e resolveu arriscar uma olhadela.

Nua, Pansy seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho de chuveiro.

Voltou ao quarto e perfumou-se. Vestiu roupas de baixo bonitas e trocou as peças do uniforme por outras limpas. Para completar, maquiou-se, carregando mais os olhos sempre tão expressivos e na boca sedutora.

Sorriu para a imagem no espelho em aprovação.

- Irresistível. Como sempre. – murmurou e riu de sua observação.

Saiu caminhando a passos decididos. Colocou o capuz das vestes e saiu novamente do castelo, seguindo em direção à floresta.

Harry sempre em seu encalço, perguntava-se mais uma vez o que haveria para ser visto naquela memória.

Depois de aproximadamente meia hora de caminhada, avistou uma pequena cabana em uma clareira da qual não se lembrava.

"Sempre andei por aqui em minha época de escola e como nunca reparei nisso?" – pensou.

Entrou na cabana junto com ela e esperou que seus olhos se acostumassem à pouca luminosidade do ambiente.

Observou o local, buscando informações das quais pudesse se lembrar. Mas sabia que não conhecia mesmo o lugar.

Havia uma poltrona de espaldar alto, a um canto do aposento único. Estava posicionada de frente para a janela, de costas para o centro da sala.

Pansy a contornou e parou.

- Sabia que viria. – disse ela e inclinou-se à frente.

Depois de cerca de um minuto, levantou a cabeça, a boca levemente borrada de batom nos cantos.

- Devore-me. Estou faminta de você.

Harry não se conteve e contornou a poltrona para ver a pessoa com quem ela falava, com tamanha emoção, tamanho desejo.

Assim que viu a pessoa com quem ela falava, conteve um grito de surpresa.

Sentado confortavelmente, tendo Pansy agora sentada sobre seus joelhos, estava ele mesmo, Harry Potter.

Beijava o ombro da garota e apertava seus seios, fazendo-a gemer.

Confuso e constrangido, pensou que devia ser Draco. O loiro talvez houvesse atendido à um desejo, uma fantasia de Pansy e tomara uma polissuco. Só podia ser isso.

Afastou-se e foi em direção à porta. Abriu e saiu pela clareira, para logo depois deixar a memória de Pansy, pois não havia mais nada a ser visto ali.

Perguntando-se porque ela quisera que ele visse aquilo, olhou-a nos olhos.

- Pansy... – começou, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Você nos viu? – perguntou a mulher firme, mas delicadamente.

- Sim, mas... Era Draco?

- Não. Era você mesmo. – sorriu da confusão dele.

- Pansy, nunca estivemos juntos... dessa maneira.

- Eu sei, Harry. Essa memória foi criada por mim. Trabalhei nela durante anos. Gostaria que tivesse assistido a tudo. – virou o rosto, uma sombra de lágrima apontando no canto de um dos olhos.

- Mas por quê?

- Na época de escola achei que era apenas desejo em experimentar um pouco do eleito. Depois de tudo, vi que era algo diferente.

- Deve ter sido apenas uma ilusão de garota, Pansy. – disse bondosamente Harry.

- Não, Harry. Passei todos esses anos tentando descobrir algo que me tornaria grande aos seus olhos. Fiz de tudo para tornar-me alguém de destaque, pesquisei poções, feitiços, tudo o que podia. Até o dia em que o feitiço rebateu e me atingiu. – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. – Sei agora que nada disso o interessaria, mas tentei, de verdade, ser alguém melhor a seus olhos.

- Então você sabe como curar-se? Há como reverter esse mal? – ignorou todo o restante do que ela lhe disse.

- A resposta é sim para ambas as perguntas. Mas não vou fazê-lo.

- Por quê? Deseja punir-se por algum motivo?

- Mais uma vez não. Não se trata de uma punição. Trata-se apenas do desejo de descansar.

- Mas não há como descansar vivendo? Tendo uma velhice feliz ao lado dos seus?

- Não há realmente alguém com quem eu desejaria passar o final de meus dias, Harry. Só há você. E em uma memória falsa.

Harry decididamente não sabia o que dizer. Nunca pensou que Pansy poderia gostar dele. Na verdade, analisando friamente, talvez nem se tratasse de amor, parecia-se mais com obsessão.

- Você poderia fazer uma viagem ou algo assim. – sugeriu ele.

- Vou viajar. Talvez um dia ainda nos vejamos, Harry Potter. – parecia encerrar a conversa.

- Mas, Pansy...

- Agora vá embora, Harry. Eu precisava apenas partilhar isso com você antes de partir. Precisava contar a você que o amor do qual você e Dumbledore sempre falaram com convicção, também destrói. – virou o rosto, dispensando a visita.

- Vou conversar com a curandeira...

- Só tenho mais uma coisa para lhe dizer, Harry. – ela o olhou e interrompeu.

- Sim? – o homem a olhava com pena, não podia evitar.

- Desculpe-me por ter dito que devíamos entregá-lo ao Lord das Trevas no dia da Batalha de Hogwarts. Não era, na verdade, o que eu queria fazer. – encerrou a conversa, fechando os olhos e virando novamente o rosto para o outro lado.

Harry saiu do quarto muito abatido. Nunca gostara dela, é fato. Mas tudo o que acabara de descobrir revelava uma face da mulher que nunca pensara existir. Nunca pensara que ela fosse capaz de amar tão intensamente alguém como ele.

Apesar do status que tivera, talvez ainda o tivesse, não poderia imaginar que tivesse despertado qualquer tipo de interesse nela. Na verdade nunca a olhara com olhos de cobiça.

Sentira sinceridade nas palavras dela e o fato de ter, inclusive, criado uma memória para desfrutar da presença dele por alguns momentos o fez ficar ainda mais triste.

- E então, Harry? O que ela queria? – Ronald perguntou assim que o viu.

- Nada de importante, Ron. Penso que esteja ficando senil, a doença talvez já tenha atingido seu cérebro. Algumas palavras desconexas e uma memória dela e Draco em um jantar requintado, coisas assim. – mentiu.

- Sabia que não deveria ser grande coisa.

Encerrando o assunto ficando em silêncio, Harry dirigiu-se à recepção do hospital e saiu para a rua, precisando respirar todo o ar que ali havia, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Nos vemos no final de semana, Harry. Despediu-se Ron e ambos aparataram, cada um para seu destino.

Harry não retornou ao Ministério. Foi para e atravessou a sala, parou à porta da cozinha e ficou observando Ginny brincando com os filhos no gramado do quintal.

O amor que sentia por eles doeu em seu peito e só então pôde perceber o que Pansy sentira por ele.

A diferença era que ele não tivera medo de entregar-se ao sentimento. Não vivera de falsas lembranças e esperanças vãs.

Quando sua família o viu, correram todos para abraça-lo e o encontraram emocionado, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, mas com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Visitou Pansy todos os dias, até sua morte, uns quinze dias depois. Ela nunca mais falou com ele, só o olhava.

Harry poderia dizer que a amou naqueles dias. Um amor fraternal, daqueles que cuida de alguém até o fim.

No momento em que a alma deixava seu corpo doente, ele segurava as mãos dela nas suas.

E Pansy o amou ainda mais por isso, mas não chegou a lhe dizer.


End file.
